Inlove with A Killer
by Meliodasthepervert
Summary: This is from a prompt that Fullmetal Pyromaniac from her story called "A-Z Melizabeth". It is a bunch of oneshots and she has a lot more stories that are amazing and this book is dedicated to her. So please check her out, the full discription of this story will be in the chapter since it is too long for the summary thing on here, ENJOY!
1. Discription

this is a melizabeth and this story is based on a chapter from "K is for kindness" by Ruby on . her books and stuff is really good and I hope you check it out and give her a chance. enjoy!

In the city of Liones, it is full of crimes and murder, mainly between three gangs. The Devil's Angels;who would do anything to get their captain back, The Ten Commandments; who will do anything to get what they want, and The Seven Deadly Sins; who create the most crime in the city. One day, Elizabeth came across Meliodas in a dark alley after he have been shot. What will happen when she brings him to the Sins? What happens when she reveals little by little of her past? How will Meliodas react?


	2. K is for Kindness

_A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_

 _K is for..._

 _Kindness_

 _Prompt by Pen Name Cambria_

 _Ruby takes another week out of our scheduled programme to give you this AU..._

Elizabeth sighed as she walked along the quiet street of Edinburg. It had been a rough day working at the hospital, the kind old man from ward 20 had died suddenly, one of Gilthunder's staff had gone insane, and Elizabeth was told to swap wards for the day. She vowed never to work in urology again.

The night was cold, making Elizabeth shiver and clutch her shoulder bag strap tighter, her phone safely clasped in her other hand. There had been reports of gang fights in the area recently, the feared Seven Deadly Sins gang was being violent again.

She huffed and her stoop steps became heavy, there didn't seem to be anything particularly threatening about them. Just the rumours.

Apparently one of them was impaled twenty seven times, then decapitated in front of the police that captured him, and was back to stealing alcohol within the hour.

It was then Elizabeth noticed that the streets were virtually empty.

Everything was silent. Only her footsteps resounded in the streets.

Keeping her head down, Elizabeth sped up.

 _Dear mother,_

 _if you let me get home safely I'll never refuse a lift from Margaret just because she's working later and I want to get home quickly and finish watching Kuroshitsuji , I'll also try and get up earlier, and stop using all the hot water in the bath._

 _I'll also stop muttering under my breath when I've finished talking to my boss, I'll make the tea when I get home, I'll clean the whole apartment, I'll do almost anything. Just give me luck, mother, and let me get home sa-_

A gunshot rang out. Elizabeth let out a short scream and bolted. She ran and ran forward, eventually ducking into an alley to catch her breath.

This was a mistake, a big, big mistake. It wasn't too late to call Gil, or Margaret, or even Veronica, and ask for a lift back to their shared apartment. She fumbled in her bag for her phone and pulled to out.

There was a cough from further down in the alley.

Elizabeth squeaked again and raised the phone like a weapon.

"W-Who's there? I'm a-armed, so- so don't come near m-me."

The shadow coughed again, it wheezed and spluttered. Elizabeth almost felt sorry for it.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while" it groaned, "In case you hadn't heard, or noticed, I've been shot."

Elizabeth frowned and turned the torch on her phone on, shining it into the darkness. Lent against the wall on Elizabeth's left lay a young man, barely older than twenty, with shaggy blonde hair and drooped green eyes. He was recognizable instantly.

"You're Meliodas" She breathed out, "You're the dragon sin of wrath."

"Yep" he confirmed wearily, "that's me."

"And you've been shot..." She stated, slightly dazed. Meliodas nodded weakly.

"Yep...if you couldn't already tell from the blood pouring out my shoulder."

Elizabeth looked closer and, yes indeed, blood was pouring steadily from a gun wound in his bare shoulder. His white top was being turned red quickly. She jumped suddenly.

"Oh my god you've been shot!" She exclaimed, Meliodas lightly rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I haven't noticed." he sassed, Elizabeth rushed forward and examined his wound.

"Oh gosh, it's not too deep thankfully, but you'll still need surgery." she stood up again and began pacing nervously.

"You need a hospital, but you can't take a wanted criminal to the hospital, can you Elizabeth? No! No! You can't! Idiot! Maybe I could perform the surgery but I can't take him home, and I can't call Margaret or Veronica. Imagine explaining that to them!?"

"Not to worry you or anything...but I'm feelin' kinda woozy." he slurred.

"No wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clutching his shoulders and trying to keep him conscious.

"I'm Elizabeth, you need to stay conscious! I can't treat you at my house or at the hospital, is there anywhere you can go? Will it have medical supplies?"

"There's a warehouse...at the end of Forth Street...that's where you can go...there's probably medical supplies, though...I can't promise anything. My friends can be a little...hostile, so don't mind them too much..."

Meliodas gave Elizabeth a sideways grin which set her cheeks ablaze. Ripping a bit of her shirt sleeve off and wrapping it tightly around Meliodas' wound, she carefully hoisted him on her back.

Forth Street was about fifteen minutes away, if she walked fast she could be there sooner. So she began walking, looking behind her every so often to check on Meliodas and to see if she was being followed, which she wasn't.

"T...hank...'Liz...beth" Meliodas mumbled sleepily while she was reaching the main road, she should probably stick to the shadows for now. It was late so hopefully no one would see her.

Elizabeth smiles softly, "No problem, Meliodas"

Now, the next challenge was meeting the rest of the sins.

 _*~*~K is for...~*~*_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Elizabeth winced, the woman in front of her stood well above her. Her purple eyes narrowed in rage.

She was in the warehouse with the sins, they hadn't taken kindly to Elizabeth showing up with their injured captain on her back, but they'd let her in and placed Meliodas on a nearby table. It was very empty inside, there was an upstairs though, and that was where they probably slept

"I...uh, well..."

"Spit it out!"

"He was shot." the woman rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I ran into an alleyway to hide and found him leaning against a wall. He told me you have medical supplies, I'm a nurse and he needs surgery soon."

The woman scowled down at her, "It just sounds all very...convenient...how do we know you weren't the one who shot him?"

"You don't." Elizabeth replied sharply. "But look at me, do you really think I could stomach to pick up a gun, let alone shoot a man with it?"

This seemed to convince the woman, who raised her eyebrows and walked away to where three men stood watching Elizabeth carefully.

"Okay, can I have your first aid kit?" She asked, one nodded silently and retrieved it. Elizabeth got to work cleaning the wound and preparing the tweezers -she got one of the sins to hold up her phone torch as a makeshift light- then she quickly pushed them in and pulled out the bullet, placing it on the bench.

Meliodas groaned in pain and Elizabeth put thread through the needle and clipped the ends of it. She then proceeded to stitch the wound closed.

By the time she was finished, Elizabeth was speckled with blood and sweat. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and her shirt was covered in little splotches of blood. She placed a large plaster over the stitched up wound and sighed, looking over at the sins who's eyes were wide as saucers.

"I'm all finished, would someone help me move Meliodas to his bedroom?"

"I'll help ya, the captains pretty heavy, I'm surprised you managed to carry him here."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully as a tall, white haired man picked up Meliodas with ease and hoisted him over his shoulder. She had to jog to keep up with the mans long strides. The man lead Elizabeth up the stairs to where the sins slept.

"Uh, could you- could you wait a minute." she breathed out, running to keep up with the man. He turned around and gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah sorry, long legs ya see. I'm Ban, by the way, but you probably already know me. I'm pretty famous, if I don't say so myself."

"I'm Elizabeth, I'm not as famous as you unfortunately. You're the sin who was decapitated and impaled, weren't you? How did you survive?"

"Ah," Ban smirked, tapping his nose with his finger, "A magician never reveals his secrets." he turned a corner and Elizabeth found herself in Meliodas' room.

It was vaguely clean, there was a double bed with thin sheets covering it and clumpy looking pillows. There was a dresser with clothes hanging out of the drawers, looking like the drawers were drooling, or vomiting. Elizabeth tried to ignore the _questionable_ magazines that were shoved hastily under the bed.

Ban dropped Meliodas on his bed, which squeaked under the sudden weight. He groaned and rolled over on his side, Elizabeth moved forward and pulled the covers over him, making sure his head was lying directly on his pillows.

"Okay, no strenuous activities for a while, no fighting and no getting the stitches wet, I'll come back here in a few weeks to check up on the stitches and the wound. Don't try and remove them yourselves, you don't know how many people have made things worse by trying to remove the stitches themselves."

"Why're you helping?" He inquired, interrupting Elizabeth, who cocked her head in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We've killed people, Elizabeth. Meliodas especially. We've got so much blood on our hands. We're criminals, and by helping us you could be arrested. So why do it?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because you all don't seem so bad."

She pulled the covers further up Meliodas until they rested under his chin. She swept the blonde hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Elizabeth gathered her bag, gave a final farewell to the sins, learned all of their names and began to walk home. Then she realized that blood was still dotted on her shirt, and so Elizabeth spent the entire walk making up excuses on why she was late and how she ended up covered in blood.

It was worth it though, despite the fact that he was a criminal, she couldn't wait to see Meliodas again.

 _*~*~K is for...~*~*_

Meliodas awoke to the sins crowding round him, he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He winced as a searing pain shot through his arm.

"Careful, captain, Elizabeth said that you shouldn't be moving it too much."

Elizabeth? Who was...oh wait. Her, the woman who saved his life.

"Huh? What happened, where is she?!" Meliodas shouted, Ban raised his hands in surrender.

"Woahhh, calm down there. No 'strenuous' activities, remember? She left last night, it's noon now."

"Is she safe?" Meliodas asked next, his voice deadly calm. Diane, who had been leaning against the wall of his bedroom shrugged.

"Don't know, King was scoping last night with Gowther"

King shook his head, Gowther stood stone faced.

"I don't think so, as she was walking back to Main Street, I saw Hendrickson tailing her. He was quite far behind her so he lost her after a bit. Merlin radioed in this morning, saw him behind her as she was walking into work at the hospital. We should keep an eye on her."

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it's the least we can do for what she did for us."Diane added.

"Yep, now if you would all excuse me, I need to get dressed."

Diane turned red and stormed out, King, Ban and Gowther following her. Meliodas stood up and closed the door, locking it. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, all she had done was help him, she saved his life, and already Elizabeth was possibly being stalked by possibly the most influential and evil man in Britannia.

He had already got someone mixed in with his mess and where were they? Well, she was buried under the Oak tree in the local cemetery.

Meliodas unbuttoned his shirt, standing and throwing it on his bed. His arm ached something fierce. Something fluttered across his vision, a small white piece of paper had fallen out of his shirt pocket, it twirled and floated until it had landed on the wooden floor.

Not without discomfort, Meliodas bent down and picked it up.

 _To Meliodas,_

 _I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up but I have to get home. My sisters will be worried sick. Your arm is going to hurt for a while, so if you think it's infected or something goes wrong phone me-_

 _xxxxx-xxx-xxx_

 _If you don't contact me, I'll be back in two weeks to check up on it._

 _See you later_

 _\- Elizabeth_

Meliodas smiled and placed the note on his dresser, he got changed and typed the number into his phone. He'd see her sooner rather than later, after all he had to repay her kindness.

He just hoped she wouldn't end up like his last civilian friend.

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$  
Ok, credit to the people are in the chapter and I hope you like it.


	3. The Plan

_~2 weeks later~_  
Elizabeth was on her way to check on Meliodas again. "Hm-hmmmhm~" Elizabeth hummed as she made her way to the Sins hideout, and making sure she wasn't being followed of course. She knocked on the warehouse door and saw Ban poke his head out. "Hey,Princess~ I see your back to check on our cap'n?~" Ban says as he moved away from the door and let her in. "Yep! And with the way I heard he is over the phone, I won't have to come back and get in everyone's way." She says as she makes her way up to Meliodas' room. Ban stops in his tracks, "What?" Elizabeth stopped as well and turned around to face Ban. "Is something wrong?" She says as she looked at Ban worriedly. "So, is this really your last visit?"

"If this check-up goes really well why? Did Meliodas not listen to me again?" Elizabeth says as she gotten an irritated look and crossed her arms. "GUYS! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST TIME ELIZABETH COMES OVER!" Ban yells at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden, Elizabeth jumps over the stair rail and saw every Sin down the stairs, even Diane who hated her so much for being around Meliodas. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" They all yelled at once. Elizabeth jumps back at the sudden volume level, "But why? You all said that I am only allowed to come over long enough to heal Meliodas then I was to leave."

"No, we will kidnap you!"

"We will tie you up!"

"We will keep you as our prisoner, just don't leave!" The Sins say all at once. "B-but why?" Elizabeth says now confused more than ever. "You are now one of the Sins, Elizabeth. Everyone agreed, besides, you know where our hide out is. We can't have you going out there knowing where we are, not with our enemies trying some way to kill us all," Meliodas says in a _And-that-is-final_ tone that she knows all to well. Elizabeth sighs, "What about my job? What about my sisters, they are going to kill me if I don't do what they say." Everyone looked at her weird at what she said. "What do you mean?" Meliodas was the first one to speak. Elizabeth eyes widened at she said, surprising herself, "Uhm, nevermind." Elizabeth says as she tried to look for a way out of the situation." Oh hell no! you tell us what is wrong right now!" Diane spoke, she surprised everyone at her tone. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, little did she know, it was driving a certain captain crazy with her nervous biting. "I already decided. We will come get you in the middle of the night, so have your stuff packed, and you will live with us from now on! Simple." Meliodas says as he held his injured shoulder. Elizabeth rushed to his side and checked his wound. "Gosh darn it, Meliodas! What did I tell you about taking a shower?!" Elizabeth yelled as she pulled Meliodas by the ear up to his room, completely forgetting the whole conversation. "OW! Oh come on, I stunk, I had to take a shower." Meliodas says as he finally freed his ear halfway up the stairs. Elizabeth slowly turned around with her blonde bangs covering her brown eyes, frightening everyone, including Gowther, and said, "I don't care. Now you are going to get up here and you are going to do what I say. With the stupid act you pulled, you now could have your shoulder severely infected. Now follow me so I can fix your mistake." Elizabeth started to walk back up stairs with a terrified Dragon following behind her like a lonely dog.

Elizabeth sighed as she put a bandage on Meliodas' wound. "So Elizabeth, do you have any pets you like to bring with you?" Meliodas asks as he looked Elizabeth dead straight in her brown eyes. "What, y'all are serious?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Meliodas looked at her weird with the sudden slight southern accent. "What is with the southern accent?" Meliodas asks as he looked at her weird. Elizabeth tensed under his gaze and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have a southern accent, and about your first question, I do have a pig named Hawk. I found him in the alley ways when I was a little girl. Is it OK if I have him here to?" Elizabeth looked at Meliodas with hope in her eyes that he will say yes.

Meliodas sat there, thinking what it would be like to have a pig live with them. "I don't see nothing wrong with it, BUT, your pig will have to be house broken, knows when to be quiet, and he must be able to be alone for long periods of time." Meliodas says as he puts his hands on his hips and looked Elizabeth dead straight in her brown eyes. "Oh don't worry, Hawk is a special pig. He can talk!" Elizabeth exclaims as she turned around and started to put the first aid up.

As Elizabeth was putting the first aid up, she did not realize the sneaking sin close and lock the door and slowly sneek up behind her. "You know, there is no more room anywhere, and we are not letting you sleep on the couch, and the other Sins don't like to share a room unless it's their lovers, so that leaves you with me." Meliodas says huskily into Elizabeth's ear as he grinned hearing her sudden gasp of breath and the sight of her legs forcing themselves to close. "And, you gotta do a little something to sleep with me." Meliodas says as he reaches up and gropes Elizabeth's breasts. Elizabeth squealed and raised her elbow and hit Meliodas on the gut and turned around and punched him in the balls. Meliodas screamed and covered himself as he slowly rolled to the side in pain. "Oh my goddess! Why did you do that?!" Elizabeth screamed and ran down stairs to get some ice packs.

Elizabeth ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "I need a few ice packs please?" Elizabeth asks in a rush as she glance up the stairs countless times. "Sure why?" Ban asks with an evil smirk. "Meliodas tried to touch me and I may have elbowed him in the gut and turned around and punched him in the balls." Elizabeth rushed. Ban started to laugh his butt off as he handed Elizabeth the icepacks and watch her run up the stairs in a rush. Elizabeth ran into Meliodas' room as she saw he was still on the floor. "Damn, Elizabeth. I just wanted to check your reflects, not get nuttered." He grows as Elizabeth puts the icepacks on him. "Serves you right. Well, if you are going through with that plan of yours, I need to pack." After Elizabeth said that she left the room and said good bye to the Sins for the day and made her way home. Unsure of what was about to happen later that night.


	4. The Big Break Out

"Come on everyone, get back in your cells!" an officer yells as all of the prisoners make their way back to their cells. All of the prisoners were walking by a particular cell that held the answers to unknown questions that would soon be answered. "Well brother, are we going to strike now?" said the first one with jet black hair. "Not yet, let us wait for everyone to fall asleep first, before we make our first move." said the second one with albino, white hair. "This is taking to long. My Vampire is still waiting for me out there." Said the black haired boy with irritation coating his words. "Calm down, Leo. You will get back to your Vampire, just have patients."

"I know, but I haven't seen her in years. I just can't wait any longer, Taurus."  
"I know, I know L-" Taurus was interrupted when, "Quiet down you two! Its lights out!" the guard yelled as he walked away from their cell. Taurus held Leo back from ripping the guard's head off as he walked away. "Calm down, Leo. What is something Captain always say?" Leo sighed, "' _Everyone deserves to live, as well as our enemies no matter how bad they have sinned. Because one day, they will need us as we will need them._ ' I know." Leo fell limp in defeat as he went and sulked in his corner. "That'a boy. Now, down to business." Taurus smirked evilly.

It was 11:20 pm and everyone was asleep. All of the inmates were in their cells, as all of the guards were sleeping beside the cells. Leo and Taurus slowly gotten out of their cots, careful not to make a sound, as Leo walked over to the window waiting for the signal from Taurus as he snuck over to a guard that was suppose to " **guard** " them. Taurus nods to Leo as he showed him the keys and started to unlock the door. By the time he turned around, he saw that Leo has finished signaling whomever was outside and make his way to Taurus as they made their way to the main exit. Taurus and Leo followed the hall until Taurus came to a complete stop. "There are three guards still awake, they kinda look familiar, you know them?" Leo looked around the corner to see what Taurus was talking about, and froze on the spot at what he saw.

Leo saw the three guards, one fat and two skinny, trying to hit on the one woman Leo has ever had any real feelings for. Leo grinds his teeth as he quickly steps out or the shadows and walk over to the men who dare touch _his Vampire_. "Come on pretty lady, it is just for one night. Your fiance won't know." Said the heavy-set guard. Leo's Vampire simply stood there and waited for _**Her Demon**_ to come and save her. "Oi! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing to _my Vampire_?" Leo boomed as he ripped a bar off of one of the cells. The thin guards laughed as the heavy-set guard tried to put a hand on his Vampire. Leo saw this movement and snapped.

Leo lunged at the heavy-set guard with the fully iron bar. He swung the pole and struck the guard off center to the side, partially in the chest. This set him off balance, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Leo didn't plan to hit his side, he had aimed for his head. Shadows surrounding them, in the damp corners and edges, started to seemingly move, flickering like a flame. The thin guards were still in awe with a mixture of sheet shock, over what they have just witnessed. The over-weight guard grunted as he gained back his breath and balance. He reached for his gun, Leo saw this and abruptly swung the pole again, knocking it out of the guards hands as Leo continued with viciously beating on him.

The other guards grip onto reality again and took action. Before they could pull their guns from their noose, Taurus jumped in from around a corner, grabbing the guard's wrists and kneeing him in the stomach. Leo hit the head as he curled in pain, knocking him unconscious. The last guard standing, the other thin one, was against the wall and shaking while holding up the gun to Leo and Taurus. He fired countless rounds, Leo and Taurus dodged all of them to the side, closing in on either side of the guard. They both raised their fist, and strikes a blow on both of the guard's cheeks at once. The strikes left him in pain and unable to speak as he slowly slip into unconsciousness.

Leo stepped over the bodies as he made his way to his Vampire. His Vampire noticed as moved closer as well before she was in arms reach. Vampire threw her arms around her Demon as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "What brings you here, my Vampire? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you were outside waiting with Gemini?" Leo's Vampire looked down in sorrow at him, "I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't wait another second without you." Leo grinned at her response and pulled her down into a kiss. just as they were about to kiss, they heard someone clear their throat.

Leo and Vampire turned around to see Taurus standing there, waiting by the door. "As much as I would love to watch your reunion, we must get out of here. I'm pretty sure the other guards are up now by our little _play time_." Leo sighed and scooped up Vampire in his arms as they made their way to the door.

How they manage to get past all of the security tapes and guards, was beyond them. They were just nearing the entrance when, "There they are! Lets get them, maybe we can actually get some vacation days with catching 3 members of the Devil's Angels." A guard yelled. But before anyone can move another muscle, a car crashed into the Reference Center. Everyone moved out of the way as the car came to a stop. As the dusk cleared, everyone saw in horror at who was driving. "No, it can't be." Twigo, the main guard, says. "You bet sexy. I'm Aphrodite and I'm here to take back my family so we can go get Captain Siren." She says as everyone flips him off and speed into the sunset.

"Sir Twigo, what do we do?!" asks one of the new recruits. "We inform Lord Hendrickson. The time has come." The recruit gasps, "Y-y-y-ou don't mean?"  
"Yes, the Devil's Angels are back."

 **_**  
 _OK, can anyone guess who Leo, Vampire, Aphrodite, and Taurus is? Let me know in the comments and I will try and write the next chapter as good as I can. I just gotta plan a few things. And also, I thought about putting this story on . So look out for Meliodasthepervert, that's me, and I would post it there. Also, the car above is a 1950 Dodge Charger. That is what the car that Aphrodite is driving. And also, Elizabeth does have silver and blue eyes, just that I changed it for a reason, as well as Veronica, Margret, Liz, and many more and it is important information to know. Hope you like it, don't be afraid to pm me if you are confused or something, and I will see you in the next chapter. I will add the picture later, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out soon I promise. I'm already working on it._


	5. the Big Heist

_~Three Weeks Later~_

"Everyone wake up, breakfast is ready! And as Captain of the Scrapes Disposal, I cannot let such good food go to waste. So either get up, or I'm eating it all!" Hawk says as he prances around. "Who wants BBQ?!" Meliodas yelled as he loaded his gun and aimed it at Hawk with a death glare. "Elizabeth! Save me!" Hawk yells as he tried to hide behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat up sleepy when Meliodas mentioned BBQ, "Can you make ribs?" Meliodas grinned evilly, "Of course, how would you like them?" Hawk turned white as a ghost as he stared in horror as Elizabeth leaned on Meliodas and was slowly falling back into a peaceful, black abyss. Hawk ran out of the room screaming past the Sins as they approached the door.

When the Sins peered into the room, they saw Meliodas laughing his ass off with Elizabeth cuddling his arm and mumbling about how big and strong he was. The Sins walked into the room and watched as Meliodas tried to reach around and grope Elizabeth. "Uh, should we say something?" King asked as he heard Elizabeth mumble something about it being to early to 'play'. "Nah, I kinda wanna see how this turns out." Ban slurred as he leaned onto the doorway. The other Sins shook their heads as they followed Ban down into the kitchen. Once the Sins was in the kitchen, they heard a loud bang and lots of cuss words as they saw Elizabeth walking down the stairs ,as innocent as she can, rubbing her big brown eyes.

Everyone gave her an odd look as they heard Meliodas coming down the stairs, "Awe come on! I just wanted to see how soft they were!" Meliodas complained as he sat down with an ice pack on his lower half. Elizabeth gave the Dragon an evil look, "I don't care. I'm not a slut, I'm not a prostitute and I will not be treated like such. You can try to win my love to touch me, but that is it."

Ban started to laugh his ass off, "Damn Captain! You just got told by a girl! HAHAHA!" Ban doubled over in laughter. Gowther adjusted his glasses and looked at Ban with curiosity, "I'm sorry Ban, but I do not understand your statement. Yes, Princess told Captain a piece of her mind, but she is a woman not a girl. She is 21 and has periods like other women as well as a well shaved-pussy." Meliodas looked at Gowther in lust, while Elizabeth turned bright red.

"How do you know that?!" She squealed as she refrained Meliodas from peaking underneath her skirt. "Captain Thunder Pants told me." Gowther replied as he picked up a book. Diane stood up and smashed Gowther into the ground, leaving a hole of where he used to stood. "You don't reveal everyone's secrets like that!" Gowther's head peaked under the rubble, "But Captain Thunder Pants said-" Gowther was interrupted when Ban smashed a bottle over his head. "What the hell do you want to eat, freak?"

Everyone watched as Elizabeth gave Ban a death glare, "How do you know I shaved that? I always lock the door to make sure Meliodas doesn't come in." Ban backed up a little, trying to escape to the safety of the kitchen. "Oh! Guys I forgot! The Battle of the Bad Guys is coming up today." Meliodas says as he snapped out of his dark fantasies, breaking all of the tension on Ban. Diane squealed, "OMG, OMG! I can't believe it ! We _HAVE_ to go and defend our titles!" King tried to calm Diane down as everyone was starting to get hyped. "Wait one second. I am not allowing Ellie to come anywhere near that fight!" Everyone looked at Hawk then at Elizabeth whom looked a little disappointed. "Oh yeah, you never done anything bad have you?" Meliodas asked. Elizabeth stood there and thought for a little bit, but before she could answer she was interrupted by Hawk. "See? She is too innocent and too naive to go." Hawk says as he stepped in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the pig and put a hand on her hip, "Hawk, I am 21 years old. I know what sex is and I know a lot of positions. For Pete's Sake, you haven't even seen my browser history. So what the heck are you talking about ' _Innocent_ ' and ' _Naive_ '?"

Everyone stared at her in slight awe as she talked back at the pig with an attitude. "Damn Elizabeth, where the hell did you get that bad ass attitude?" Meliodas asks as he was still in disbelief, as well as the Sins, at her words. Elizabeth suddenly became shy and hid her face in her hair,¨Uhm, I don't know what you are saying.¨ Ban suddenly spoke up with a bottle of Vodka in his hands, ¨Bullshit! Where the hell did you get that bad ass attitude, you had it for a while now.¨ Elizabeth blushed at his words as her eyes darted everywhere, like she is trying to think about something.

¨I don't CARE! Elizabeth is not going and that is final! And she is not creating any crimes to go there either!¨ Hawk says as he started to root his hooves in anger. Meliodas hummed, ¨Not a bad idea, Hawk. Hey Elizabeth, how do you feel about being a get away driver?¨ Elizabeth looked at Meliodas with her arms by her sides, ¨I'm not aloud to drive after what happened last time.¨ King looked at her curiously, ¨What happened last time?¨ Elizabeth moved her head to hid her blush, ¨I have road rage and I may or may not be banned from every Bureau within a 50 mile radius of Lioness.¨Everyone stared at her in shock, even Hawk, at what she said. Meliodas was the first to speak, ¨Then you will be perfect!¨

 _~Time skip to a Bank north to where Elizabeth's sisters' apartment is~_

Elizabeth sat in front passenger set with Ban on the driver. They were outside of Liones Bank, the richest bank in Lioness. Ban looked at Elizabeth and noticed her fidgeting with her fingers, "Hey Princess, it's alright to be nervous on your first heist, so there is no need to try and break ya fingers over." Elizabeth instantly flushed at Ban's words, "It's not that, I'm worried my sisters will see me. I already gotten in trouble countless times for being in drag races, and I don't know how they can handle it."

"You used to do drag races?" Before Elizabeth could come up with an excuse, the Bank's alarm went off and Meliodas, King, and Diane hopped into the truck. "Alright Fox, punch it!" Diane yelled. Ban snapped out of his lazy position and started the truck, "Don't think you're going to get out of our talk." Ban punches the gas and starts swerving around everywhere trying to avoid all of the people.

Elizabeth screams, "I thought you knew how to drive?!" Ban laughs his ass off in the other seat, "Ya I doo but I might be a liiittle drunk!~" Ban says as everyone else screamed in horror at the almost bloody crime scene he almost created. "That is it! Switch me spots, I'm driving!" Elizabeth yelled as she pulled Ban into her seat. "Princess, you can't drive this truck fast! The wheel bearings can fall out any minuuuute!~" Ban slurred as he tried to push her away. "You know what Fox?! If I can get drunk off my ass, have the radio blasting, in a drag race with the police following me and win?! I can drive in any fucking situation, now move!" Ban gave her a look before complying and letting her drive.

Elizabeth quickly got into the driver side with her hair up and started to work the gas and break. Cops started to come at their left, Elizabeth saw this and pulled the emergency break and went sideways and kept on pushing the gas. "Princess, be careful. The rest of the gang is in the back of the truck." Meliodas says as he pointed the gun outside and started shooting at the cops. Elizabeth ignored Meliodas and turned the radio up and yelled at Ban, "Hey, do we have any beer?" Ban passed her a bottle of Strawberry Vodka, "Here." Elizabeth looked at Ban and the Vodka, "Do we have anything less fruity?" Ban looked at her,"What? I thought since your a girl that ya woooould like some Strawberry Vodkaaaa!~" Elizabeth laughed, "Not a normal girl Fox. I'm not afraid to get drunk!" Elizabeth swerved to avoid a school of children and went down an alley. Ban laughed and handed her a bottle Jack Daniels.

Elizabeth took the bottle and started to chug it half way. "Daaaaaamn princess! You weren't kidding!~" Ban yelled as Elizabeth laughed, "Of course! Now hold on I don't slow down!" Was the last thing they heard as she road up a homemade convenient ramp and was instantly air born. "Where the hell did that come from?!" Diane yelled as she crushed an almost unconscious King to her chest. "Princess, where are you taking us?!" Meliodas yelled as he moved up to the front seat and put Elizabeth in his lap. "Dragon! Good, you can be my auto pilot!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she let go of the wheel and leaned out the window. Meliodas quickly grabbed the wheel as they landed on solid ground and speeding off into the Busy streets of Lioness.

Meliodas swerved left and right as he avoided to hit anyone. "Elizabeth! You get back here right now!" Meliodas yelled as he tried to pull her back into the truck. Elizabeth struggled against his strength, no matter how hard he tried to pull her along with Ban and Diane . "Just wait a minute ! I just gotta do something!" Elizabeth struggled. Elizabeth reached out a little further and pulled a hidden lever behind a building. If Meliodas wasn't paying attention, he would have missed it. Elizabeth finally slipped back into the truck and grabbed the wheel again, guiding it to somewhere.

Elizabeth turned off the radio and all you heard was the police sirens. "Elizabeth, what is your plan ?" Meliodas asked. "Please be quiet. We are about to enter some secret passages that me and my friends used to use when we were in drag races." Elizabeth says as she concentrated on the road. Meliodas looked at Elizabeth then to Ban,"You knew?" Ban shrugged, "Eh, she just said it before the chase. Heeeey, you still owe me an explanation!~" Ban looked over at Elizabeth. "We can talk in a minute, right now we need to get to the passage way." Elizabeth says as she made a right turn. Everyone shut up after that, letting Elizabeth focus on all of the chaos around her. She made another turn down an dead end alley. "Hey, Princess? This leads to a dead end." King says as he finally regains conscious. "I know. But this is the only way to our old hide out." Elizabeth says and drives straight into the wall.  
_


End file.
